Typically, transportation containers, such as freight containers or swap bodies, include telematic units. These telematic units normally track at least the position of a transportation container and continuously transmit this information to a central data processing system. The data can be transmitted, for example, by a GPS module that is integrated into the telematic unit. Moreover, the condition of contents of the transportation containers can be ascertained by sensors and this status data can likewise be continuously transmitted to the central data processing system. Without continuous data transmission, a memory unit can be provided to store relevant data and this data can be read out of this memory unit at a later point in time. However, the functions here should only be regarded as examples and can be replaced or augmented by any other functions and modes of operation used for a given area of application of a telematic unit.
The telematic units can be detachably affixed to the transportation containers by receptacle devices. Such receptacle devices are known, for example, from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0272044. This patent application discloses a remote controller and a fixture detachably mounted on the remote controller. The fixture is fully hidden behind the remote controller, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the remote controller. The remote controller can be easily slid into a mounting seat of the fixture. The remote controller can be latched into a fastening hook of the fixture by an axial movement, so that the remote controller can be attached to the fixture easily and rapidly.
To fulfill its various functions, however, the telematic unit uses a power source. Various solutions for supplying a telematic unit with power, either continuously or temporarily, include, for example, a battery, an accumulator, a solar panel or wind power. For example, a known device is attached to the outer surface of a transportation container. In order to allow tracking of the transportation container, the device has a solar panel, a battery, a GPS module, a mobile radio-data-transceiver module and a microcontroller for controlling the GPS module and the mobile radio-data-transceiver module. The position of the transportation container can be detected periodically and transmitted to a tracking database of a central tracking computer. The solar panel, the battery, the GPS module, the mobile radio-data-transceiver module and the microcontroller are integrated into a one-piece, water-tight master control unit. The master control unit can also comprise a local wireless radio-data-transceiver module which allows the communication with radio sensors inside the transportation container through the walls of the transportation container.
Therefore, such telematic units can comprise various electronic components that, depending on the area of application, are appropriately combined and usually enclosed in a housing. The individual components of the telematic unit can also be attached individually to a transportation container or integrated in it. If the entire telematic unit or parts of it are attached to the outside of a transportation container, they are designed so as to be weather-proof. If a solar panel, for example, is used to supply the power, it has to be attached to the outside of the transportation container in such a way that it is exposed to sunlight for certain periods of time, but so that it is not damaged during the use of the transportation container. However, the solar module known from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0611963, depending on the place of use and on the local weather conditions, is not capable of ensuring an efficient energy supply over a prolonged period of time, since the surface gets dirty over the course of time due to exposure to weather, which reduces the efficiency of the solar panel.